


Please

by Lirisa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat marathon a movie, then Karkat has to pee.John won't let Karkat leave. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine on request. Her name is Kixur. I'm considering a sequel to this but I;m nt sure.

There was a grumbling groan then something that sounded close to a hiss. The gray male was prodded into the room despite his protests. His scowl remained unmoved.

"Oh, come on Karkitty. It’s not as painful as everyone says it is." John said in a consoling manner rubbing the troll’s shoulder.

"I’m going to lose something very valuable to me. Something that’s more precious to me than anything" Karkat protest once more as he was prodded into the room with a grim look on his face. "I have no idea how I agreed to this to do with you. The thought sickens me to my core." Karkat sighed out.

John laughed and said. ” ‘If you shut your stupid mouth-hole for one hour, I’ll watch your stupid human movies with you.’ “John quoted. ”Remember now?”

Karkat stared John for a moment. Then in a growl, he said: “Fuck you.”

John said as he put in the movie “I love you too, Karkitty.”

Karkat cringed at the notion of human love. “Here goes several hours my fucking life.” They sat down together. John had arranged some snacks and pop.

John smiled as he watched the gray troll drink some of the pop.

Karkat noticed the black-haired male watching him ”What are you looking at, dickface?”

"Nothing..." He said simply.

As the movie was going on Karkat was fidgeting, the pop was beginning to get to him. Though he promised to watch the whole movie. Karkat crossed his legs and tried to hold the urge in.

As the credits rolled, Karkat felt an intense pressure on his bladder. He tried to get up from the bed but John grabbed his shoulders. “Where are you going?” John questioned.

"Uhhh… toilet… duh." The male said.

"No" John said pinning the much smaller male to the bed. He smirked. John like seeing the flustered look on Karkat. "You’re going to stay here and watch movies with me like you promised.

Karkat retorted with the usual frown as the pressure in his bladder grew to the point the discomfort cold be seen on his face ”Fine if you don’t let me go. I’ll just piss in your bed.”  
John smiled. “Kay then. Do it.”

Karkat gasped in surprise. “What are you some kind of fr-” Karkat had trouble finishing. He cringed trying to move John off of him, squirming against the other’s male strength. His toes curled and his instinct was to hold his nook and bulge but his hands were still held down.

"P-P-" Event this dire of a situation, Karkat couldn’t bring himself to make a genuine use of the word, please. "Fuck! John let me —!"

In that moment, John took the troll’s lips in an intensely passionate kiss. Karkat was trying to use all of his will to hold in his pee but John was making that task very hard. As John kept kissing, the gray troll trembled. He pushed his knee against the troll’s clothed bulge.

The troll tried to move his head back concentrating on holding his bladder. He was able to break the kiss shortly.”Come on, Karkitten. “ John kissed the toll’s bottom lip then took it in his teeth. He bit down hard.

The moment of pain was enough for the warm urine to flow out of his body. As the hot fluid made a small red puddle around the two the little troll stopped struggling and let out a moan of relief. Karkat trembled from the euphoric release as flowed down his leg. Feeling his urine pour down his legs was an intense feeling. "That was so good” Karkat didn’t realize that he just admitted he liked the feeling of peeing on himself.

John enjoyed feeling Karkat’s hot reddish urine flowing down his legs not to mention seeing Karkat piss all over himself. Karkat laid back in the puddle of urine he made. As he was laying in his urine the boy could feel his bulge.

Delicately, John wrapped his arms in silk rope, tying the troll’s arms together as he stayed on top of the little troll. Karkat protested “What are you doing?”

"Isn’t that clear, Karkitty?" John had pushed the gray sweetie above. Karkat pushing it over his head dangling around the silk rope. After he secured the rope, John reached under his bed and got out a steel rod and placed it under Karkat.

Just after that he pulled off Karkat’s sweatpants and boxers he paced the bar under his knees tying the separated legs apart to give wide access. ”John…” Karkat was flushed red. “Don’t look.” Drops of urine fell from the crotch.

His bright red nook and bulge were fully exposed to John. They were soaked in his dripping red urine.”If you tell me, ‘please, John, let me go’ I’ll stop ”

Karkat frowned “Just stop, asshole.”

"You know I need to pee and I feel a bad little troll needs to be punished for peeing on my bed. " John grabbed one litter bottle of water and started to guzzle it down. As Karkat watched his nook swelled and secreted with his wetness and his bulge sprung to life. The thought of being pissed on was exciting him.

As Karkat watched John his body trembled. His nook quivered.”Aww, poor Karkitty is all wet.” John pressed his fingers against the lips of Karkat’s nook, “Don’t do this!”As John finished the water, the boy played with Karkat rubbing the inside of his bright red swollen nook wet with both his sexual fluids and pee and wrapping his hand around his squirming bulge. “N-no-no”

The pleasure the gray troll felt was swelling in his body his body squirmed as much of the restraints allowed. John positioned his head down towards the nook and long bulge where there were several swollen glands or knots.The largest of which was near the base was nearly ten inches in diameter and four inches long as they went up the shaft the knots got progressively smaller. The smallest being nearly two inches long and two inches in diameter. The boy smiled at the knots and then kissed down each one and wrapped his tongue around the shaft as his fingers worked on the nook finding a pleasurable spot. He knew this from the intense moaning the boy let out. The troll cried passionately in pleasure as John’s fingers went back and forth inside the tight, wet, hot nook.John licked up and down on the knots, giving them some tender lickings.

As the pressure to urinate built inside him, John continued pleasuring the little troll. Having the hot depths of his nook fingered, was intense feeling though was put him on the edge was thought that any moment John was going to urinate all over him. The thought of having the human’s warm piss coat his body made him moan out, and then as John sucked the sensitive pissed soaked knots he screamed, convulsing against the silk rope and metal bar releasing his genetic material spilling onto John’s face and hand.

"Don’t!" Karkat flustered from the euphoria as he saw him undoing his pants and boxers and held up his cock."You know what to say if you want it to stop" John smiled.

It was only a moment until a fast and constant stream of urine rushed out of the boy’s quite ample cock. Had Karkat not been embarrassed about liking this human fetish he may have said something.Yet all he could think about was the steady stream of hot piss pouring on his naked gray skin.

Even though he has just orgasmed and was still feeling an after effect of the intense orgasm his bulge was erect once more and his nook was wet, and not just because John was soaking it with his piss .John was soaking his entire body with his light yellow urine, in fact, in moments after John started the stream sprayed all over Karkat’s small body.

The streams sprayed from his little scowling little face that was at the moment moaning in ecstasy to his tight nook and thick bulge and all across. Karkat stopped trying to fight the moment let himself moan and from the pleasure of feeling John’s piss spray across his face. Karkat groaned his nook gushing with red fluids.

John directed the stream toward the troll’s pleasure-laden piss soaked face. The troll’s face was already dipping with the human’s warm urine though more of it was streaming towards his mouth. “Come on, Karkitty drink this yummy pee.” Whenever he moaned some drops fell into his mouth. Karkat had a small urge to open up his mouth and drink all of it. He opened a small bit of his mouth up.

The last of his stream pour into the small opening and then small sprinkles coated the rest of his Karkat’s body. His nook bright red and gushing, as much as John soaked the boy’s nook the red sex fluid were still more evident.

John was eager for a taste of Karkat’s liquids flowing from his nook. John, however, started at his face some of his own bitter urine off Karkat face and going down the troll’s body. Slowly, he tantalizingly licked down until he reached his nook. There he reached that delicious nook. It tasted a bit like cherries though he could taste a lot of his own urine and maybe Karkat’s. He wasn’t quite sure where the fluids ended and where a different one began.

John’s tongue thoroughly lapped the troll’s bright red nook which was coated again and again in his juices.That wet hot tongue went up and down. Each time the tongue moved against the boy’s drenched nook. The moans that came from the boy grew more constant. He cried out.”So good!”

Karkat was no longer sure if he wanted to be free. John was squeezing the base of the male’s bulge where a bulbous knot was. His grip was firm around the knot. John said ”You sound so pretty moaning like that, Karkitten.” as he listened to him moan. His top of his bulge squirmed and his knot pulsed within his grasp, trying to break free.

The boy eagerly continued. With his tongue rhythmically going back and forth, it didn’t take long. The troll’s body convulsed against the restraints “Fuck me!” Karkat demanded in a desperate pleasure laden tone . Gripping onto his bulge John told him “I don’t feel you earned my cock yet.” the young dark haired male maneuvered himself so that the tip of Karkat’s bulge was at his entrance.John could feel an intense heat emanating from Karkat’s bulge. Similarly, Karkat could feel the heat coming from John on his lengthy bulge. It was nearly fifteen inches long.

The bulge throbbed.

John could feel the tentacle-like organ throbbing against his entrance. The first knot gave little resistance as it went in with a soft moan… from each male, John had more than a few nights of practice with knots.

The gray boy was by no means a virgin; however, it was very rare for trolls of either gender to participate in anal sex. The practice is the subject of some troll jokes of something being obsolete or inferior. As mutual nook-bulge penetration is considered the optimum sexual experience. Penetrating an anus was unusual perhaps but exciting for the young troll and the feeling was intense. His bulge continued to penetrate. Then the walls of the male’s entrance were met by a slightly larger knot.

John rocked his body back and forth against the bulge coaxing the knot in. As he was doing this, the bulge began oozing a red slick liquid out into the tight orifice. Usually, this happens when a troll’s bulge encounters a very tight or an improperly stimulated nook that is unlubricated from lack of arousal. John moaned quite a bit as his body rocked against the bulge squeezing it in. Finally, all five inches of the knot were inside the young boy. That was when John slipped one of his hands down to Karkat’s wet hot bulge.

For Karkat the moments were melding with one another, flowing seamlessly .Karkat’s tongue lolled out of his mouth salmon-colored droplets of saliva dripping down his chin.The combined pleasures were overloading his small body.

John could feel the large bulge slowly stretching him. When John’s body rocked against the other’s the bulge squirmed side to side, up and down inside of him. It pushed deep inside until it meets a much larger knot. John could feel the knot pushing inside him. His insides were reflexively squeezing the red knot.The boy slammed on the knot after lifting his body off it. He repeatedly rocked his body on the large gland.

The red liquids kept gushing out of Karkat’s lengthy bulge,as he screamed in pleasure. After John started rocking up and down on his bulge, karkat started to give a small upward thrust. His thrust met considerable resistance due to his own large bulge squeezing in firmly to the tight anus.

Karkat was absorbed in the seemingly unending pleasure. The bulge moved back and forth side to side, slowly squeezing the knot in. When Karkat thrust up, as much as the restraints would allow penetrating the deeper regions of his passage with the thick knot.John slammed down on the large squirming thick bulge.

There was one more large thick bulge that was still not inside the young boy.Karkat repeatedly slammed his bulge back and forth inside the boy, as John matched his thrusts, rocking into the thrusts, forcing the large the knot inside. John cringed. It felt as if every inch of his body was crammed with Karkat’s bulge. How could he fit any more of it in?

John’s member leaked pre-cum as he and Karkat stretched his crevice the opening slowly enveloped the knot. The sensation of the knot caused John to orgasm spewing his hot white orgasmic seed onto Kaka’lit gray expand chest which led Karkat to orgasm several times consecutively the orgams blended together. Karkat closed his eyes passing out among the euphoria.

When Karkat woke up he was clean with no restraints, in his own bed. “Good none of it really happened.”

John groggily said rolling next to Karkat “None of what happened?”

Karkat squinted. “Please, just fuck off.”


End file.
